Un apprentissage avec Severus Rogue
by snapichou
Summary: Slash HPSS pas pour les enfants. Rogue devient le maitre d'Harry dans le but de le former a combattre voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Un apprentissage avec Sevérus Rogue**

Suite tome 5 : après le retour fracassant de Lord Voldemort au Ministère, Albus Dumbledore décide de confier l'éducation et la formation magique de son protégé au sorcier en qui il possède la plus grande confiance : Sevérus Rogue !

Slash HPSR pas pour les enfants !

Cinq juillet, c'était le début des vacances. Le soleil se levait et Harry Potter bailla bruyamment tout en songeant à son défunt parrain ainsi qu'à l'année passée. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé dans son bureau il y a à peine une semaine : il était l'Elu. Le poids qu'il sentait sur ses épaules s'étaient réellement alourdie depuis ce moment là…comment allait-il vaincre Voldemort et sauver le monde des sorciers ?! Lui qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville des pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ! Harry Potter se sentait mal, il avait l'étrange sensation d'être au pied du mûr et d'avoir perdu tout une partie de son espoir : l'espoir que Dumbledore ou les membres du Phénix réussissent à se débarrasser de ce fou furieux et ainsi le sauve également. Mais c'était à lui de le vaincre et pire encore, d'après la prophétie, s'il ratait son coup, personne d'autre ne le vaincrait à sa place. En bref, l'avenir du monde de la sorcellerie était entre ses mains…et il se sentait vraiment démuni et tout petit face à cette idée !

Pétunia Dursley frappa un bref coup à la porte avant d'entrée. Harry ne fut même pas choqué, il avait l'habitude. Il remonta tout de même légèrement sa couette sur lui.

« Lève toi, nous partons bientôt ton oncle veut te dire deux mots. »

« J'arrive… » Murmura t-il.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Oui j'arrive ! » répéta t-il sur le ton de la monotonie. Il soupira et commença lentement à s'habiller. Il avait totalement oublié que son oncle sa tante et son cousin allait à un mariage aujourd'hui. Harry ne connaissait pas la personne – paraîtrait-il de la famille – qui se mariait ! Une certaine Marine, du côté de Vernon…de toute manière, il n'était pas invité et c'était tant mieux ! Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête et encore moins dans la famille de son oncle…

Une fois à la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon lui donna une dizaine de consigne à suivre avec à la clé, les pires châtiments en cas de négligence de l'une d'entres elles. Harry ne les écouta qu'à moitié : il les connaissait par cœur ! Enfin, la petite famille Dursley, habillée chic, quitta les lieux. Harry en fut grandement satisfait et commença à s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait faire de toute cette journée avec la maison pour lui tout seul !

Il resta un moment à lire le journal : encore des attaques de Mangemorts. Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort n'était plus démenti, ce dernier semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à orchestré attaques et meurtres tous les jours…Harry pensait parfois qu'il devait aimer l'idée de se voir en première page tous les matins.

A onze heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Surpris, Harry empoigna sa baguette magique (on ne sait jamais) et alla ouvrir.

« Professeur ?! » S'exclama t-il.

Albus Dumbledore afficha un large sourire.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr oui. » Harry s'écarta tout en lui souriant. Dumbledore entra.

« Tu n'es pas très prudent… » Murmura t-il d'un sourire moqueur. « Qui te dis que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même ? »

Harry se sentit rougir face à sa stupidité.

« Je… »

« Ce n'est rien, mais tu devrais prendre plus garde Harry, c'est un conseil amical. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Dumbledore sourit, satisfait.

« Nous allons au salon si tu permets. » Dit-il.

Harry resta sur place.

« Mais…je ne sais pas si c'est vous ? » Murmura t-il. Dumbledore éclata de rire.

« Bien…bien…très bien, tu retiens toujours tout aussi vite ! Et bien pose moi une question à laquelle seule Albus Dumbledore saurait répondre ! »

Harry resta un moment silencieux puis lui demanda, d'une voix plus éteinte qu'il le l'aurait souhaité, de lui dire ce que contenait la prophétie le concernant. Dumbledore la lui récita et Harry afficha un léger sourire.

« Le salon est par là monsieur. » Murmura t-il tout en indiquant la direction.

Ils prirent place et Dumbledore commença directement la conversation sur Sirius, ce qui ne mit pas le jeune sorcier à son aise.

« Comment te sens tu maintenant que quelques jours sont passés ? Tu es moins malheureux j'espère ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je…ne sais pas trop monsieur...pour être honnête, tous mes sentiments sont embrouillés en ce moment. »

« Ça passera, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Pour quelle raison êtes vous venu ici monsieur ? Je veux dire…il y a un problème, il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non il ne s'est rien passé, tout du moins rien de plus que ce que tu lis dans la presse. Non, en réalité je venais te parler de quelque chose. Plus précisément de projets que j'ai pour toi. »

« Vous voulez me proposer quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment…proposer…c'est plutôt te mettre au courant de ce qui va se passer. » il eu un sourire gêné. « Enfin sauf si tu refuses vraiment violement… »

« Et quelle est ce projet ? » Demanda t-il, curieux.

« Et bien maintenant, comme tu le sais, tu as…un rôle très particulier à tenir dans l'avenir du monde de la sorcellerie puisque la prophétie t'a désigné comme l'Elu. »

Harry resta silencieux et acquiesça doucement.

« Je sais que c'est quelque chose de très, très difficile à porter. Et je sais également qu'il te faudra du temps pour l'accepter. Mais en attendant, les faits son là. Et Voldemort lui n'attends pas, il mène des actions contre le pouvoir et contre les partisans du bien et il n'est pas idiot, même s'il ne connaît pas l'intégral de la prophétie il sait que tu es un sorcier spécial et…n'oublions pas qu'il a une vengeance personnelle à réaliser contre toi. En tout cas, il est temps que tu commences à te former très sérieusement en magie. J'ai donc décidé de te donner un Maître… »

« Un…m…un maître ? » S'étrangla t-il.

« Oui. Afin qu'il te forme au combat, à la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, aux potions et aussi à certains domaines de la magie noire. Tu devras apprendre de la magie avancée. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, l'influx d'informations qui lui venaient lui donna des vertiges…

« La…la magie noire ? »

« Pour combattre son ennemi, il faut connaître ses méthodes et savoir s'en défendre. »

« Et…qui serait sensé être…mon… »

« Ton Maître ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il d'une voix qui fut presque tremblante.

« La personne la plus apte et celle en qui j'ai toute confiance, Sevérus bien évidement. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et inspira profondément il était au bord de la crise cardiaque !

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna Dumbledore le trouvant étrangement blanc tout à coup.

Harry fit un signe de dénégation.

« Rogue ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé cette année ! »

« Le professeur Rogue. Et ça sera lui et personne d'autre. » Dit-il d'un ton définitif.

« Mais monsieur voyons…nous…nous nous détestons ! C'est injuste de lui donner du pouvoir sur moi comme ça et de nous demander de travailler ensemble ! Vous avez bien vu comment ont fini les cours d'Occlumancies ! »

« Je sais oui, mais les choses ont changé. Aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il est grand temps que vous fassiez la paix tous les deux ! Tu auras grand besoin de Sevérus pour vaincre Voldemort. C'est un excellent occlumant, un spécialiste des potions mais aussi de la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il connaît parfaitement les forces occultes et surtout, il connaît parfaitement Voldemort ! Et Rogue aura besoin de toi pour être enfin un homme libre. Car même s'il n'est plus au service de Voldemort ce dernier à toujours de l'emprise sur sa vie, il la contrôle toujours un peu, puisque Sevérus risque la mort chaque fois qu'il met le nez hors de Poudlard…ou de son Manoir bien sûr. Et il sait très bien qu'il n'y à que toi qui pourra l'aider. »

« Il sait pour la prophétie ? »

« Oui. J'ai du la lui dire, pour réussir à le convaincre d'accepter de te prendre en charge. »

« Alors…alors il a dit oui ? »

« Effectivement, j'ai mis du temps, mais je l'ai convaincu. Et il a accepté de prendre tout cela au sérieux, ainsi que d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre vous. »

Harry eu un léger rire sans joie, il n'y croyait pas du tout.

« Tout du moins il travaillera avec sérieux et il a promit de tout faire pour te former correctement et je sais qu'il tiendra parole. »

Harry sentit un cube de glace tomber au fond de son ventre.

« Mais je…pourquoi faire de lui…mon maître ? Je ne comprends pas monsieur. »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il va devenir tout simplement. Toi tu seras son disciple et lui deviendra par conséquent ton maître. Il va te falloir apprendre à te fier à lui et à lui obéir tu sais. Il ne sera pas qu'un professeur…et tu sais que Sevérus est très à cheval sur la discipline, et les notions de respect et obéissance. »

Harry soupira, la mine triste.

« J'espère que tu réalises bien que c'est là ta seule chance de vaincre Voldemort Harry, j'espère que tu réalises que ta décision pourrait avoir de sérieux impactes sur le futur. »

Harry baissa les yeux, on aurait dit que Dumbledore cherchait à le culpabiliser… tout cela sonnait un peu comme un « si tu ne dis pas oui et ne travail pas dur, Voldemort devient maître du monde et tout sera entièrement de ta faute. »

Harry resta un instant muet, comprenant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que – bien au contraire – il devrait être reconnaissant qu'on veuille l'aider et que son devoir était de tout faire pour réaliser son destin – quoi qu'il en coûte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les empêcha de couler. Avec difficulté il releva la tête :

« Bien monsieur, je le ferais. »

Dumbledore afficha un sourire doux et confiant.

« Bien Harry, je suis fier de toi. »

Ce dernier ne prononça pas un mot.

Comme si cette histoire n'était qu'une simple formalité, il se leva et lui lança joyeusement :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais le devoir m'appel Harry. Sevérus viendra te chercher ici demain en fin de matinée, soit prêt. Tu passeras le reste des vacances avec lui. Tu pourras aller voir tes amis s'il t'en donne la permission. » Il posa une main paternel sur son épaule. « Tu as fait le bon choix Harry, et je suis certain que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Et sur ce, il partit.

Harry monta en courant à sa chambre avant de fondre en larmes. Il pleurait pour beaucoup de chose : cette nouvelle étape qu'il allait devoir surmonter, Sirius…

En fin d'après midi, après avoir tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, avoir imaginé les pires choses que Rogue lui ferait subir, il se promit de tout faire pour travailler dure afin de devenir bien meilleur sorcier et peut être – qui sait – réussir à vaincre une fois pour toute Lord Voldemort. Et ce même si cela devait le réduire à avoir son stupide professeur de potions pour maître ! Il le ferait pour ses amis, pour ses parents et pour Sirius.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite…Harry s'était réveillé à 6h du matin, il avait prit son petit déjeuner et sa douche avant même que la tante Pétunia soit levé. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs ébahit en le voyant debout si tôt. Une fois les Dursley au complet dans la cuisine, il alla les voir :

« Je m'en vais ce matin. On vient me chercher. »

« Bien. » Marmonna Vernon sans relever la tête.

« A quelle heure ? » Questionna Pétunia.

« En fin de matinée. »

Harry remonta à sa chambre. A 11H30 précise, la sonnette d'entrée retentie. Dudley se dandina jusqu'à la porte et alla ouvrir. Il fut immédiatement effrayé par l'imposante prestance du maître de potions.

Sevérus – de mauvaise humeur – se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour. » Lança t-il d'un ton froid et quasi méprisant.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Dudley.

La voix de Vernon s'éleva de la cuisine : « qui est-ce ? »

Dudley fixa un instant l'homme, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je viens chercher Potter. » Murmura Rogue d'une voix légèrement agacée. « Il est là j'espère. »

« Il est venu chercher Harry ! » Cria Dudley en direction de la cuisine. Vernon apparut alors et fixa Rogue. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête en guise de salutation et Sevérus répondit de la même manière.

« Entrez donc. » Murmura Vernon, ne souhaitant surtout pas qu'un homme aussi étrange (ne serait-ce que par son allure) soit remarqué par les voisins. Une fois entré, il demanda :

« Je suis venu chercher Potter. Je lui avais fait savoir que je viendrais en fin de matinée, n'est-il pas prêt ? »

Sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux il désigna la valise d'Harry du doigt qui attendait sagement en bas des escaliers.

« Il vous attendait. Il est dans sa chambre. »

« Bien. » Coupa t-il froidement. « Puis-je aller le chercher ? »

Vernon parut surpris mais fini par acquiescer.

« A l'étage, première porte à votre droite. »

Rogue monta – majestueusement – à l'étage. Il traversa le couloir où des cadres au mur exhibaient la famille Dursley. Rogue ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'Harry ne figurait pas sur les photos de famille. Ça ne le choqua pas le moins du monde car il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de photos chez lui de son enfance à aujourd'hui. Il arriva face à la porte et frappa un coup. Harry lui était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, dos à la porte, son livre de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ouvert.

« Entrez ! » Cria t-il sans penser une seule seconde que ce puisse être Sevérus Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et aperçu son élève le nez dans un bouquin. Ce dernier n'avait même pas relevé la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda t-il calmement tout en tournant la tête. Il eut un sursaut en voyant le visage de Rogue. Il se releva d'un bond et son cœur s'accéléra brusquement.

« Pro…professeur ?! Je…j'ignorais que c'était vous…je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée sonner… »

Rogue place ses mains derrière son dos et entra un peu plus de la chambre.

« Je sais Potter. C'est votre cousin qui m'a ouvert. »

Harry se sentit alors parfaitement mal alaise, il se rappela de s'être promis de travailler, de chercher à jouer le jeu du maître – disciple avec Rogue afin de faire son devoir, mais tout semblait plus difficile tout à coup.

« Nos nouvelles conditions prennent effet immédiatement. » Expliqua t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre. « Je vous expliquerais comment vous comporter avec moi, vous ferez ce que je vous dit et en contre partie je ferais de vous un sorcier à la hauteur. Vous allez commencer par m'appeler « monsieur » ou « maître » je vous laisse le choix pour le moment. »

Harry avala avec difficulté sa salive avant d'acquiescer doucement ;

« Quand je vous parle, je désir des réponses auditives. »

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sûr de lui.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui monsieur, ma valise est en bas. »

Rogue marche dans la pièce, comme pour fouiller un peu… Harry trouva ça très impoli mais il était sûr que Rogue faisait comme si c'était une sorte de « marque de domination » et il resta silencieux, à attendre.

Rogue soupira, se demandant encore une fois si tout cela n'était pas une belle bêtise…en tout cas, il aurait été à la place de Potter, il n'aurait jamais accepté c'était certain…Il repensa à ses propres promesses, faites à Dumbledore. Son regard tomba sur l'une des seules choses qui restaient dans la pièce : des jouets cassés.

« Ils appartiennent à mon cousin. » Expliqua Harry, ne voulant pas passer pour une brute. Rogue se retourna vers lui et le fixa une seconde :

« Ai-je posé une question ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux : quoi il n'avait pas le droit de parler en plus ??

« Ai-je posé une question ? » Répéta t-il.

« Non monsieur… »

« Alors pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « je ne sais pas…je vous voyais regardé alors j'ai pensé que… »

« En ma présence, vous ne parlerez seulement si je vous y invite. C'est-à-dire si je suis entrain de vous parlez ou que je vous pose une question bien évidemment. Sinon vous n'avez cas garder le silence. »

Harry resta une seconde figé, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait une grande envie de lui éclater de rire au visage en lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours courir, mais la prophétie lui revint en mémoire et il se contenta de murmurer un « oui monsieur » tout juste audible. Rogue parut satisfait.

« Partons maintenant. »

Rogue sortit de la pièce et Harry le suivit. Une fois en bas, il lui dit :

« Je vous attends devant la porte, je vous laisse cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à votre famille. »

Trois minutes plus tard, Harry sortit, sa valise à la main, de la maison des Dursley. Rogue attendait devant la maison, patiemment.

« Nous devons marcher un moment avant d'arriver au Portoloin qui nous conduira chez moi. »

Il commença à marcher et Harry le suivit, en tirant sa lourde sa valise.

« Avez-vous des questions à me poser Potter ? »

Harry resta un instant silencieux, en réalité il en avait tellement qu'il ne savait par où commencer…

« Oui monsieur, beaucoup. »

« Comme par exemple ? »

« Et bien…je ne sais pas trop…en réalité j'aimerais surtout que vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qui va se passer pendant les vacances d'été et même après. »

« Bien nous aurons cette discussion alors, si vous y tenez. Mais chez moi. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à demander, vous en êtes certain ? »

« Oui monsieur, pour le moment. »

« Parfait. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et le fixa :

« Si nous ne parlons pas, alors vous marcherez deux pas derrière moi. Et c'est valable tout le temps. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Lança Harry brusquement. Il avait encore oublié de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche…Rogue le fusilla des yeux.

« Parce que vous êtes un disciple et que les disciples marchent derrière leur maître. » Dit-il d'une voix sévère. « Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? »

Harry baissa alors les yeux : Rogue y vit une victoire, pensant qu'il se soumettait facilement mais en réalité, Harry ne voulais tout simplement pas montrer la peine qui l'envahissait.

« Oui monsieur. » finit-il par murmurer.

Ils marchèrent bien un quart d'heure dans le plus grand des silences. Harry s'empêcher de penser, il se contentait de regarder les pieds de Rogue et de calquer son rythme marche sur lui tout en veillant à avoir deux pas d'écart. Il trouvait ça humiliant, mais il le fit quand même.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite ruelle sombre. Ils y pénétrèrent et Harry sentit un frisson le transpercer. Il repensa alors à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, de faire plus attention aux gens qu'il suivait ou laissait entrer chez lui, mais maintenant c'était trop tard…Rogue le fusillerait sur place s'il prenait la parole sans y être invité et encore plus si c'était pour exigé une preuve de son identité.

Une fois le Portoloin activé, ils le prirent et finir par atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être un salon.

Harry observa ce qui l'entourait. Le Manoir semblait luxueux.

« Ici comme vous le voyez, c'est le salon. La porte en face conduit à la cuisine et la porte derrière va à mon laboratoire. »

Il y avait un étage où ils montèrent.

« Ici, c'est ma chambre, en face la votre, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir. Vous avez le droit de circuler dans la maison mais n'allez pas dans ma chambre ni mon laboratoire, je vous l'interdis formellement. C'est compris ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Parfait. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui serait désormais celle de Harry. La pièce était grande, il y avait d'ailleurs un beau lit deux places, une commode, un bureau et une bibliothèque avec une bonne cinquantaine de livres. C'était une très belle chambre, bien plus belle que celle qu'il avait à Privet Drive.

« Ici, c'est chez vous, cette pièce vous appartiens désormais, vous pourrez la décorer si vous le désirez et même changer la disposition des meubles, je suis d'accord. Essayez de…vous y sentir comme chez vous. » Dit-il d'une voix, semble t-il, aimable bien que ferme. « Je vous laisse vous installer. »

Il alla à la porte et regarda un instant Harry, celui-ci souriant légèrement ce qui lui sembla également satisfaisant.

« Merci monsieur, c'est une très belle chambre. »

Rogue lui accorda un signe de tête amical puis partit.

Harry commença à déballer ses affaires et les installer. Il prit soin de sortir quelques photos de ses parents et de Sirius. Il espérait bien que Rogue ne les lui ferait pas retirer…

Une heure plus tard, il commença à avoir faim. Il se rappela rapidement que Rogue lui avait permis de circuler dans le Manoir alors il sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit au salon et alla à la cuisine où Rogue était. Il semblait cuisiné où plutôt utiliser des sortilèges qui préparaient le repas.

« Vous voulez quelque chose Potter ? »

« J'ai un peu faim… »

« Le repas sera prêt dans cinq minutes en attendant, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Harry prit place à table et un léger silence gêné s'installa. Il aurait bien commencé à questionner Rogue sur le travail qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer, sur ce que son « très cher maître » souhaitait obtenir de lui en tant que disciple…mais au moment où il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui demander, il se rappela que Rogue lui avait interdit de parler sans permission. « Quelle règle stupide ! » Pensa t-il, comment fera t-il s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, s'il a un problème…

« A quoi pensez vous ? » Demanda subitement Rogue. Harry releva brusquement la tête, il était rendu profondément dans ses pensées. « Pourquoi froncé vous ainsi les sourcils ? »

Harry le regarda un instant, il se demanda alors si Rogue ne le savait pas déjà, s'il n'avait pas utilisé l'Occlumancie sur lui. A cette pensée, il se sentit inquiet : il allait sûrement s'amuser à entrer dans la tête de son élève chaque fois qu'il voudrait savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

En faisant comme s'il ne se doutait de rien, Harry joua la carte de la franchise.

« Et bien je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir faire si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ou un problème si je n'ai pas le droit de parler sans votre consentement monsieur. »

« Et bien je vous autorise à me demander (raclement de gorge significatif) _poliment_ la permission de parler. Vous n'aurez cas dire « s'il vous plait monsieur » ou « s'il vous plait maître » et je comprendrais que vous voulez me parler. Et là je vous encouragerais soit à vous taire soit à continuer. Mais j'exige le silence pendant les repas donc inutile d'essayer. Vous voilà rassurez ? »

« Oui…monsieur. »

« D'autres questions ? »

« Oui, est-ce que tout ça est valable même quand nous sommes avec d'autres personnes ? »

« C'est valable à partir du moment où je suis présent et dans toutes les circonstances. Si je suis absent, alors parlé autant que vous voulez. »

« Et notre travail, je veux dire, la magie. »

« Nous commencerons la semaine prochaine. Nous travaillerons tous les jours plusieurs heures mais je vous laisserais du temps libre ne vous en faites pas. »

« Et…et mes amis…est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai une chance de les voir un peu pendant les vacances ? »

Rogue soupira légèrement, apparemment agacé.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour les voir…Ron est mon meilleur ami, je passe toujours une partie de mes vacances avec lui. »

« Mais cette année vous avez un travail conséquent à faire. »

« Ça veut dire non ? »

« Ça veut dire que si vous travailler dur oui si vous n'en faite qu'à votre tête non. »

Harry acquiesça tout en pensant qu'il ne les verrait donc probablement pas.

« Et qu'allons nous apprendre pendant les vacances ? »

« Et bien déjà vous allez reprendre le programme de Potion à zéro, ça ne sera pas du luxe…En ce qui concerne la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, votre niveau est avancé alors nous allons travailler des sortilèges puissants. Nous commencerons par ça. Puis ensuite, nous nous attaquerons à la Magie Noire, à quelques discussions sur le Seigneur Des Ténèbres et…si je considère cela comme nécessaire, nous nous intéresserons aux Animagi. »

Harry afficha un large sourire.

« Je vais apprendre à devenir un Animagus ? »

« Probablement. Je suis certain qu'en ce qui concerne ce travail là je n'aurais pas de problème avec vous. »

Harry acquiesça, ravis.

« Oh et bien entendu, vous aurez de nouveau cours d'Occlumancie. »

Après le repas Harry monta à sa chambre. Il ne resta pas longtemps seul, Rogue entra. Il tenait deux livres à la main.

« C'est pour vous, j'aimerais que vous lisez ces deux ouvrages cette semaine. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux assez gros, en sept jours ça allait être difficile.

« Je veux que vous les ayez lu. Si vous n'en retenez rien où presque ce n'est pas grave mais vous devez les avoir lu entièrement et pas une page sur deux. Je vous préviens, j'utiliserais sans hésiter l'Occlumancie sur vous et surtout pour savoir si vous me mentez. Et je vous conseil d'avance d'évitez cela. »

Il lui tendit les livres. L'un était une introduction aux potions, un livre de débutant. Apparemment, quand Rogue disait « repartir à zéro » il ne plaisantait pas du tout… L'autre était un livre de défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal de niveau supérieur.

« Cette semaine vous n'aurez que ça à faire. Juste lire sérieusement ces deux ouvrages et nous commencerons la pratique dès la semaine prochaine. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Je dois m'absenter quelques heures, pendant ce temps là, vous travaillerez et vous ne quitterez pas votre chambre. Je viendrais vous voir à mon retour. »

Et sur ce il partit. Harry resta une seconde cloué sur place puis se rappela qu'il voulait écrire à ses amis. Il se leva, voulant demander à Rogue avant au cas où.

« Monsieur ! » Cria t-il tout en actionnant la poignet, mais là, à sa grande surprise, il était enfermé. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais rien n'y faisait. Ecoeuré par ce que Rogue venait de faire, il alla se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il était furieux. Il regarda le livre de potions et le jeta par terre. Il prit alors l'autre livre et commença sa lecture.

Sevérus Rogue revint quatre heures plus tard. Il alla directement à la chambre de son disciple et retira le sortilège qu'il avait lancé pour verrouiller la porte. A son entrée, Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Vous m'avez enfermé ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois que je vais avoir si facilement confiance ?! Et de toute manière je fais ce qu'il me plait ! Et tu vas être puni ! Pour avoir parlé sans permission, avoir été agressif et irrespectueux envers ton maître. Debout ! Lève toi ! »

Harry surpris, se sentit soudain apeuré. Et le tutoiement soudain n'était en rien rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« T'apprendre à me respecter pour commencer ! » S'écria t-il tout en le prenant par le poignet et le forçant à quitter la chambre. Il l'emmena dans sa propre chambre et le poussa à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit un placard et après y avoir fouiller un peu il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une canne souple mais dur. Harry se sentit alors vraiment apeuré, comprenant très bien ce qui allait se produire.

« A ton avis tu mérites combien de coups pour ce que tu viens de faire ? Hein ? Cinq ? Dix ? »

« Non…je…je ne voulais pas…je vous assure… »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?! »

« Je ne voulais pas vous fâchez. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais en colère, je n'ai pas réfléchis. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Et regarde où ta stupidité te conduit ! » Il le poussa contre le mûr tout lui disant de mettre les mains dessus, par peur Harry obéit. Rogue abatis son fouet sur ses fesses et Harry cria. Il recommença une deuxième fois puis une troisième. Harry s'était mi à pleuré, il ne voulait pas devant Rogue, mais la douleur était trop forte et l'humiliation trop importante. Il l'obligea à se retourner.

« Pour cette fois-ci je passe l'éponge si tu me demandes pardon. »

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse… » Sanglota t-il.

« Non ! Non tu ne t'excuses pas ! Tu demandes pardon j'ai dit. »

« Je vous demande pardon, je vous demande pardon. »

« Qui à qui est-ce que tu parles ?! »

« Monsieur, je vous demande pardon monsieur. »

« Tu ne recommenceras plus ? »

Harry fit vif signe de dénégation.

« Réponds ! »

« Non, non je ne le ferais plus ! »

« Tu vas me respecter ? »

« Oui je vous respecterais, je le promets. »

« Parfait. » Il le lâcha, satisfait. Harry essuya ses yeux, mais d'autres larmes les remplacèrent.

Maintenant tu t'inclines devant moi et tu retournes dans ta chambre. Harry s'exécuta, mort de honte.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois dans sa chambre il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il s'allongea sur son lit, sur le ventre car son derrière était trop endolori par ces trois simples coups. Un peu après s'être calmé, il constata que son pantalon avait été déchiré et sa peau écorché, d'où la douleur qui subsistait. Il répara d'un coup de baguette magique ses vêtements puis se rallongea sur le lit. Il resta un long moment à réfléchir. Au début il était furieux, oh oui très furieux ! Comment pouvait-il oser le battre ?! Il allait sûrement vivre un enfer pendant ces vacances…ensuite, il réalisa qu'il avait fait défaut à la promesse qu'il s'était faite moins de 24heures plutôt : il n'avait pas réussir à tenir sans répondre à Rogue alors qu'il s'était promis de jouer le jeu afin d'apprendre comme il faut la magie. Il était maintenant furieux contre lui-même.

Rogue était dans son laboratoire. Il poussa un juron après avoir raté pour la deuxième fois consécutive sa potion ; décidemment ! Le gamin l'avait mit en colère et il était furieux après lui-même pour avoir perdu trop vite son sang froid. Il n'aurait peut être pas du réagir ainsi… Il finit par sortir du laboratoire et monter à la chambre de son élève. Il frappa deux coups et Harry se redressa brusquement. Rogue entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Il faut que nous parlions. »

Harry s'assit alors sur son lit et réprima une grimace de douleur.

« Tu es calmé ? » Demanda doucement Rogue.

« Oui…monsieur… » Murmura t-il.

« Je suis calmé aussi. »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous n'êtes plus fâché ? »

« Non, c'est fini. Et j'ai peut être réagit un peu trop brusquement…mais je veux que tu comprennes bien qu'il faut maintenant que tu me respectes et que tu me sois obéissant. »

« Je le serais. » Acquiesça t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Rogue observa le garçon, il était étrange depuis le début, une telle docilité ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Et vous avez eu raison de me punir. Je le méritais bien. »

Cette fois-ci, il eu beaucoup de mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise.

« Ah oui j'ai eu raison ? Voyez vous ça ! »

Il sourit légèrement alors qu'Harry gardait un air triste. Rogue pensait que son disciple disait ça par simple peine, parce qu'en ce moment son stupide parrain lui manquait, ce qui était compréhensible. Il semblait faire une légère…dépression. Il pénétra en son esprit, mais n'y vit pas l'image de Sirius comme il le croyait.

« Quel rapport avec la prophétie ? » S'exclama t-il.

Harry releva la tête surpris puis pensa à l'Occlumancie…

« Elle dit que je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Et mon devoir est de tout faire pour le vaincre et pour cela je n'ai qu'une seule solution : apprendre et devenir un puissant sorcier. Et vous vous avez accepté de m'enseigner la magie et c'est à moi maintenant d'apprendre à garder ma place…à être un bon disciple, pour vous remercier...je m'étais promis de faire des efforts…mais ça n'a pas tenu longtemps. »

« Alors…c'est ça que tu retiens toi…le fait que la prophétie te désigne comme le seul capable de sauver le monde des sorciers du mal incarné. Beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi et tu considères que c'est ton devoir de les assumer. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et ce même si ça doit te conduire à être soumis à mes quatre volontés. »

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, tête baissée. Rogue resta un instant silencieux, stupéfait par la maturité du garçon ; il n'aurait pas cru qu'il prendrait tant à cœur l'importance de son rôle.

« Je trouve ça bien que tu portes tant d'attention sur la prophétie, sur ce qu'elle contient et que tu réalises toute son importance et tout ce que tu impliques dans l'avenir. Mais…je ne suis pas certains que penser sans cesse que tu dois faire ton devoir et ce quelques soient les conséquences pour toi soit une aussi bonne idée. Tu risques bien de t'autodétruire à force de penser ainsi. D'accord la prophétie te désigne comme l'Elu, nous ne pouvons pas le nier et c'est vrai que beaucoup de choses vont dépendre de toi désormais…mais si tu laisses la prophétie régenter toute ta vie tu finiras par craquer et là, le Seigneur Des Ténèbres aura bel et bien gagné. Une prophétie n'est qu'une prophétie, inutile d'en faire un drame, il arrivera ce qu'il devra arriver. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi et te concentrer sur ton travail pas parce que la prophétie dit que tu es l'Elu mais tout simplement parce que tu es un sorcier avec de grandes capacités qui fera sûrement un jour de grandes choses pour les tiens. Garde la prophétie à ton esprit mais ne la laisse pas te gâcher la vie, de toute manière y croire dur comme fer ou non ne changera rien à ce qui devra se passer dans le futur. »

Harry était entrain de fixer Rogue totalement abasourdit. Il y a moins d'une heure il lui donnait des coups et là, il lui parlait comme un père alors qu'il l'avait toujours détesté. Harry sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue mais il sourit tout de même, Rogue avait été d'une grande sagesse tout à coup et jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce que sous entendu qu'Harry puisse avoir des capacités et puisse faire de grandes choses.

« Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que vous me dites monsieur. »

« Profites en ça n'arrivera pas souvent. »

« Vous avez sûrement raison pour la prophétie…mais c'est tout de même difficile, quand on sait que des vies dépendent de vous, de penser à autre chose et se permettre de faire des caprices ou de ne pas trop travailler. »

« C'est vrai oui, et tu me prouves d'ailleurs que tu as le sens des responsabilités…tu es peut être plus adulte que je le croyais. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis ! » S'exclama Harry avec un sourire.

« En tout cas, tu peux garder l'idée de la reconnaissance envers moi pour ce que je fais. J'apprécie et j'espère que tu ne perdras pas cette idée de vue. Et que avec tout ça plus ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu décide d'être travailleur, obéissant et respectueux. De toute manière, le travail paye toujours. »

Les paroles de Rogue raisonnèrent dans la tête de Harry.

« Nous n'avons cas faire un marché. » Murmura t-il.

« Un marché tu dis ? »

« Moi je promet d'être un bon disciple, de vous obéir et de vous respecter comme on doit respecter son maître et vous de votre côté vous rester comme vous êtes là…en ce moment. »

« Comme je suis là en ce moment ? »

« Oui vous savez…gentil et compréhensif. Et de bon conseil. Je vous préfère maintenant que tout à l'heure… »

Rogue resta un instant silencieux, « bien d'accord, tu fais tout ce que tu as dit et moi de mon côté j'essayerais d'être plus gentil et plus compréhensif quand je sentirais que tu en as besoin. Mais je resterais autoritaire comme à mon habitude, disons que je serais plus tolérant. Et pour les corrections, je garderais les châtiments corporels comme punition de dernier recours. Pour les grosses bêtises ou les fois où tu seras insupportable. »

Harry acquiesça, c'était mieux que rien.

« Mais n'oublions pas que tout ceci est fait dans le cadre de ta formation magique. On va donc faire un essai. Et si je vois que cette méthode ne donne pas les résultats escomptés sur ton travail, je sévirais. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui monsieur, j'ai tout saisi. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

« Il y a autre chose que je dois faire en tant que votre disciple monsieur ? »

« J'apprécierais volontiers que tu t'inclines quand je parts d'un endroit ou nous sommes tous les deux. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Si tu es debout tu t'inclines si tu es assis tu inclines la tête ou tu te relèves pour t'incliner correctement comme tu le souhaites. »

« Bien d'accord, j'y penserais… »

Rogue se leva : « tu devrais travailler maintenant, je serais à mon laboratoire si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Bien monsieur. » Il inclina poliment la tête et se sentit rougir de faire cela.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de son sac de cours la collection de livres de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal que Sirius et Rémus lui avait offert. Le livre que Rogue lui avait donné à étudier était complexe et il se souvenait avoir vu dans sa collection un ou deux livres portant sur les mêmes sujets. Il les entassa sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Tout à coup Rogue entra après avoir frappé un bref coup à la porte.

« J'ai à te parler deux minutes. Demain aura lieu…l'enterrement de ton parrain. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé une minute à un possible enterrement puisqu'il croyait son corps perdu…Par son action il tapa la table de nuit et fit tomber tous ses livres. Il se baissa et les ramassa sans oser relever la tête pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

« Harry je te parle relève toi. »

Il ne bougea pas.

« POTTER ! »

Harry sursauta, les coups d'hier lui revenant instantanément en mémoire et se releva.

Rogue soupira, puis d'une voix plus douce lui dit :

« Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? »

Harry mit quelques secondes à retrouver le sens de la parole.

« Je…je… » Ne trouvant pas les mots, il se contenta d'acquiescer, espérant que Rogue ne le reprenne pas en hurlant « je veux un réponse auditive Potter ! »

« Très bien nous irons. Les Weasley nous invitent ensuite à passer un moment chez eux. Je suis certain que tu voudras y aller. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Rogue partit, le laissant digérer seul cette nouvelle. Au rez-de-chaussée, se tenait Albus.

« Comment l'a-t-il prit ? »

« Il m'a l'air choqué…j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça…j'ai l'impression que l'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Enterrer les morts est la première étape à suivre avant de faire son deuil. » Affirma Albus.

« Oui mais bon là…nous n'avons même pas de corps…alors nous aurions peut être pu nous passer de… » Il s'arrêta car Harry sortit de sa chambre, bien que l'air soucieux et ébranlé, il afficha un sourire à la vue du directeur de son école.

« Tiens Harry bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Bonjour monsieur ! Je vais bien merci ! Et vous ? »

Dumbledore sourit, amusé par l'expression de colère qu'affichait le visage de Sevérus.

« Je vais très bien, merci. Je dois partir, le devoir m'appel. Nous nous verrons demain. »

Et sur ce il partit.

« Suis moi. » Ordonna froidement Rogue. Déconcerté, Harry le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire de potions, c'était la pièce la plus grande du Manoir. Livres, chaudrons, herbes, potions, … tout était là ! Rogue se plaça devant un chaudron vide, prit un livre l'ouvrit et le lui tendit. Harry s'exécuta et lu le titre : « potions Anxio ». En dessous était précisé que la préparation durait trois heures.

« Les ingrédients dont tu auras besoin sont tous dans l'armoire derrière toi. »

« Mais…monsieur…c'est une potion très difficile, je n'y arriverais jamais…et je croyais que la pratique commençait la semaine pro… »

« Silence ! Tu n'as pas à commenter ce que je te dis ! Ceci jeune homme est une punition. »

« Une…punition ? »

« Oui. »

« Je…pourrais-je savoir pourquoi monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Dit-il d'une voix semble t-il docile.

« Et bien tu as trois heures pour comprendre. Tache de réussir la potion, tu ne dormira pas et ne mangera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas parfaite. Je reviens dans trois heures, tu as intérêt à avoir fini à l'heure. »

Et sur ce il partit.

Durant les deux heures et demi suivante, Harry eu de nombreuses sueurs froides…la potion était très compliqué et demandait une attention importante ce qui produisit chez lui l'un des plus spectaculaire mal de crâne qu'il ait pu avoir dans sa vie. Durant la dernière demi heure, il fallait simplement remuer le mélange, il allait donc pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et comprendre la raison de cette punition.

Rogue revint et observa le contenu de la potion.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas passer les trois prochaines heures dans mon laboratoire… » Murmura t-il avec un sourire sadique. Harry resta silencieux, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait toutes les chances d'envoyer Rogue au diable. Il finit par tenter le coup des excuses, espérant flatter un peu l'ego du sorcier…et obtenir la permission de quitter ce foutu laboratoire.

« Je vous présente mes excuses monsieur. »

« Excuses pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore sans avoir eu votre permission. »

« Bien, tu as fini par comprendre c'est bien. Et tu imagines que maintenant je vais passer l'éponge ? »

« … »

« Et bien dis moi, tu imagines ça ? »

« Je…je l'espère simplement monsieur. »

Rogue le regarda avec sévérité.

« Je reviens dans trois heures. » Et sur ce, il tourna les talons.

Harry sortit à 22 heures du laboratoire. Il du recommencer à trois nouvelles reprises avant que la potion soit réussit. Il était affamé et mort de fatigue.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que…je pourrais aller manger quelque chose avant d'aller au lit, je n'ai rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner. »

« L'heure du dîner est passé, va au lit. » répondit-il sans se retourner (tout en montant les escaliers afin d'aller à sa propre chambre). Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche à trois reprises, écoeuré ! Il l'avait forcé à faire en tout 4 fois cette maudite potion idiote, et ce malgré ses excuses, il avait passé les 12 dernières heures à travailler d'arrache pied pour se faire envoyer promener pour un bout de pain ???!

« Mais… »

Rogue fit volte face et descendit les escaliers pour se poser face à son disciple à moins d'un mètre. Harry sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Non… rien… pardon, je ne voulais pas répondre, je vais aller au lit. » Dit-il précipitamment avant d'être envoyé pour les 12 prochaines heures dans le laboratoire afin de confectionner une nouvelle potion.

« Je l'espère bien. Dépêches toi maintenant. »

Harry s'inclina et partit au plus vite.

Cette nuit là il ne dormit pas beaucoup : son ventre criait famille, sa colère contre Rogue lui fit garder les yeux grands ouverts un long moment et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius… Il finit par s'endormir au alentour de deux heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et ne mangea jamais autant au petit déjeuner ! Rogue le laissa faire, satisfait et persuadé que la leçon était bien rentrée.

« Nous partirons à 11h pour l'enterrement. »

Harry cessa à ce moment de manger…l'appétit comme coupé tout à coup…

« Monsieur s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je…je…je croyais que…que le corps de… »

« Il n'y en a pas. C'est un enterrement symbolique. Il y aura un courte messe en son hommage puis nous iront au cimetière de Godric's Hollow afin de mettre en terre le cercueil…vide…de ton parrain. »

Harry resta un instant cloué sur place.

« Nous…nous allons aller à Godric's Hollow ? »

« Oui. » Murmura Rogue tout en imaginant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Mais…mes parents sont là bas eux aussi…n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement oui, les Potter sont enterrés dans ce cimetière également. »

« Et…est-ce que je…je pourrais aller…les voir eux aussi ? »

« Non certainement pas. Je sais déjà que tu vas être effondré pour Black alors si en plus tu vas sur la tombe de tes parents… »

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, très singulier. Rogue aurait pensé qu'il se fâcherait et qu'une violente dispute éclaterait entre eux deux mais…au contraire, Harry semblait avoir un regard interdit, accablé de douleur. Rogue soupira.

« Mais si tu veux je pourrais toujours te ramener là bas pendant les vacances. »

« Merci… » Finit-il par murmurer tout en ignorant encore si c'était une bonne chose.

Depuis la veille au soir une idée lui trottait dans la tête, mais toutefois, il n'osait pas demander ce qu'il désirait. Il commença alors à penser à ses amis qu'il allait voir, puis au comportement qu'il devrait adopté à cause de la présence de Rogue.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… » Il s'arrêta.

« Et bien quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose…mais, je craint fort de mal m'y prendre et vous fâchez encore une fois. »

Rogue afficha un léger sourire.

« C'est une belle formulation. Allez vas y, dis moi, à quoi penses tu ? »

« Et bien…je…j'aurais souhaiter que vous…que je ne… (Il soupira un bon coup) J'aurais aimé que, exceptionnellement…vu la situation, vous accepteriez que je puisse…parler sans votre…permission. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionna t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

« Oui. Je…c'est que je ne vais sûrement pas être bien alors…j'oublierais probablement en plus…et puis, pour être honnête envers vous j'ai un peu peur des réactions de mes amis. Je…je ne me suis pas encore bien habitué moi-même et je crois que j'ai besoin d'être plus sûr de moi pour affronter les regards de mes amis et leurs exclamations de surprises… »

Rogue avala une gorgée de thé avant de lui dire :

« Bien c'est d'accord. Mais voit cela comme une exception rarissime. »

« Vous…vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui, je voulais dire non, mais ton honnêteté sur le fait que tu ais peur voir plutôt honte d'être ainsi avec tes amis me plait bien. Et puis…je reconnais que la situation est assez délicate pour toi, alors, puisque j'ai promis d'être plus gentil, je t'accorde ta demande. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en souriant, il se sentait très reconnaissant ainsi que très soulagé tout à coup.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur, vous n'imaginez comme vous me faite plaisir. »

« Mais j'espère qu'en retour tu seras respectueux et obéissant comme jamais. »

« Oui je vous le promet, je ne vous décevrais pas. »

« Bien, parfait. »

Enfin, l'heure de partir pour l'enterrement arriva. Harry était totalement angoissé et il cherchait à éviter par tous les moyens de penser à Sirius sinon, il fondrait en larmes avant même d'être arrivé là bas.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Comment allons nous nous rendre sur place ? »

« En Transplanant, tu t'accrocheras à mon bras. »

Une fois l'opération effectuée. Ils se retrouvèrent en pleine aire, à proximité d'un cimetière fort élégant. On aurait dit un jardin, l'herbe y était très verte et les fleurs resplendissantes. A l'entrée du cimetière se trouvait la famille Weasley, Hermione, Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin. Ron fut le premier à s'avancer vers Harry. Il le serra dans ses bras tout en murmurant « ça va, tu tiens le coup j'espère ? »

Harry lui répondit simplement « oui » sur un ton plus tremblant qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Hermione arriva tout de suite après et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Hermione je suis content que tu sois venu. »

« C'est normal, j'aimais beaucoup Sirius et puis, tu as besoin de nous. » Dit-elle avec un sourire serin. Les deux Griffondor saluèrent ensuite poliment Rogue qui répondit simplement par un hochement de tête. Ensuite vinrent les autres : les Weasley le serrèrent dans leurs bras avec réconfort tout comme Rémus Lupin.

Ils finirent par allez au cimetière. Un chant mélodieux ainsi que des mots doux furent prononcés pendant un quart d'heure, puis le cercueil fut enterré. Harry était le plus effondré, il était en larmes. Ils sortirent du cimetière et arrivèrent à la voiture qui avait amené les Weasley et les autres. La plus part avait pleuré et leurs yeux étaient rouges, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Rémus finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« Chuuuut, calme toi Harry, je t'en pris, ne pleure pas comme ça… »

« Je…veux…qu'il…revienne… » Sanglota t-il, le visage enfouis dans les bras de Lunard.

« Je le voudrais aussi… » Murmura Lupin, larmes aux yeux.

« S'il vous plait…s'il vous plait rendez le moi… » Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ce qui eu pour effet de serrer le cœur de ses amis, Hermione se remit à pleurer tout en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. « S'il vous plait…je…je…ferrais…tout…ce que vous…voudrez…rendez le moi…s'il…vous plait…j'ai besoin de lui…rendez le moi… »

Rogue observa la scène. Il s'attendait à ce que le gamin soit effondré mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les autres soient aussi stupides ! Vraiment ! Lupin était là a le bercer doucement alors qu'il faisait une véritable crise ! Ce n'était sûrement pas comme ça qu'il allait se sentir mieux et arrêter de pleurer.

Sevérus – et sa « patience » légendaire – eut un sursaut. Il s'avança, attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira derrière lui. Harry, surpris, se laissa faire. Rogue l'emmena un peu plus loin de telle sorte que les autres ne puissent pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Sevérus poussa son disciple contre le petit mûr, sous le regard des autres. Harry le fixa un instant, soudain craintif : Rogue avait l'air mécontent.

« Arrête de pleurer comme ça tout de suite ! »

« J'y…arrive pas…j'ai trop mal. » Sanglota t-il tout en secouant la tête.

« Ça ne sert strictement à rien ce que tu fais, ça ne le ramènera pas. Et on ne ramène pas les morts, supplier ne te donnera rien du tout ! Il n'y a même pas de corps dans le cercueil ! »

Harry fut secoué d'un sanglot, mais tenta de se calmer. Rogue reprit alors d'une voix moins sévère.

« Ecoute…je sais que Black comptait beaucoup pour toi et que tu…que tu l'aimais énormément (Harry acquiesça tout en baissant la tête) mais…malheureusement il n'est plus là et je ne crois sincèrement pas qu'il apprécierait de te voir te mettre dans un tel état pour lui. Oui il serait sûrement mécontent même. »

Harry regarda un moment Rogue tout en réalisant qu'il avait raison.

« A l'heure actuelle, le mieux que tu puisse faire c'est de te concentrer au mieux sur ta magie et ton travail afin de venger sa mort. Ça sera bien mieux que de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Ne crois tu pas ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, écoutant les paroles de Rogue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une bonne claque et s'était maintenant ressaisi.

« Oui, vous avez raison…je suis ridicule… » Murmura t-il.

« Non pas ridicule. » Lança froidement Rogue. « Perdu. Et c'est mon travail de t'aider. »

Harry afficha alors un sourire au milieu de ses larmes.

« Quoi tu croyais que j'étais juste là pour faire entrer toutes sortes de formules dans ta petite tête ? »

Harry eut un léger rire. Il essuya ses yeux, essayant de se calmer une bonne fois pour toute.

« Non, mais je ne vous imaginais pas m'aider… » Il regarda un instant Rogue et se surpris à éprouver de la reconnaissance et du respect. « Merci…maître. » Il rougit légèrement. Rogue ne semblait pas s'y attendre et afficha un regard surpris, agréablement surpris ! L'expression ne fut visible qu'une seconde puis elle fut remplacer par un faible et tout juste perceptible sourire.

« Retournons là bas maintenant. »

Rogue partit, Harry marcha deux pas derrière lui.

Les autres regardèrent Harry et Rogue d'un air ébahi ! Mais ils constatèrent tous que leur ami ne pleurait plus alors personne ne fit de commentaires.

« Bon et bien, allons donc à la maison maintenant. » S'exclama Arthur avec un sourire. « Un bon thé nous fera à tous le plus grand bien. »

Rogue regarda Harry.

« Je dois aller faire quelques petites choses. Je vous rejoindrais tous après, d'ici une ou deux heures. Sois obéissant envers Lupin. » Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Harry acquiesça avant de murmurer « oui monsieur ». Il s'inclina légèrement ce qui le fit rougir et il s'empressa alors de monter dans la spacieuse voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la même voiture, en route pour le Terrier.

« Rogue t'oblige à t'incliner devant lui ? » Questionna Ron tout en grimaçant.

« Oui…il trouve ça plus poli. »

« Et ça se passe bien avec lui ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ça va… » Murmura t-il.

« Il est gentil avec toi j'espère ? » Interrogea Lupin.

Harry tenta de focaliser ses pensées sur le Rogue qu'il découvrait en ce moment plutôt que sur celui qui lui avait donné des coups.

« Oui ça va, il s'occupe bien de moi… »

Très vite, ils arrêtèrent de le questionner, se rendant compte que leur ami n'était pas des plus alaise.

L'après midi fut très tranquille ils restèrent tous à table à discuter de tout et de rien tout en évoquant de temps en temps le souvenir de Sirius. Rogue arriva au bout d'une heure et demi et une demi heure plus tard il prétexta le travail pour s'éclipser avec son disciple.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir de Rogue. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, exténué par toutes ces émotions. Sevérus alla s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« Encore merci pour tout à l'heure…au cimetière…Et merci de m'avoir laisser prendre la parole comme je l'entendais. »

« Pas de quoi… »

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les disciples et leur maître ont-il le droit d'être affectueux l'un envers l'autre ? »

Rogue écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Pourquoi demandes tu ça ? »

Harry rougit et se mit à gesticuler maladroitement sur le canapé.

« Rien…je me posais juste la question…mais sans arrière pensée rassurez vous. C'est de la simple curiosité...c'est Hermione qui m'a interrogé la dessus et…je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. »

Rogue se leva et sortit une bouteille d'alcool de son bar. Il se servit un verre et observa un instant son élève. « Les maîtres peuvent donner des caresses à leurs disciples. »

« Et les disciples eux ne font rien ? »

« Et bien… » Rogue sourit (pour de vrai oui, oui). « C'est assez…comment dire…spécial. Un disciple peut dispenser de l'affection à son maître mais dans le geste qu'il doit faire il y a un net rapport de soumission. C'est quelque chose de difficilement compréhensible pour toi je pense. »

« Dites moi toujours, vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. »

« Bien, si tu veux. Le disciple lèche docilement la main de son maître. »

Harry afficha une grimace.

« C'est dégoûtant… »

« Non c'est affectueux, mais c'est de l'affection par la soumission. »

« Mais…mais c'est comme…vous savez…comme font les...les animaux. »

« Oui…c'est sûrement de là que ça vient j'imagine. »

« Je trouve ça dégradant. » Murmura t-il.

« Et bien, tu le crois maintenant mais peut être pas toujours. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sou entendu.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne m'imagine vraiment pas jouer les toutous. »

Rogue eut un vague rire.

« Ce n'est pas jouer les toutous. C'est vraiment affectueux, les animaux le font par affection d'ailleurs ! Et les disciples s'y accommodent généralement, d'ailleurs, on n'oblige pas un disciple à faire cela, il le fait volontairement. »

« Ouf… » Murmura t-il. Il regarda Rogue qui le dévisageait d'un air interdit. « Pardon… » Ajouta t-il d'un seul coup sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Bon maintenant il est temps d'aller te coucher. »

Harry se leva tendit que Rogue s'installait confortablement sur le canapé, son verre à la main.

« Bonne nuit monsieur. » Dit-il tout en s'inclinant. Rogue répondit par un signe de tête.

Deux semaines passèrent et la vie était mouvementée au Manoir Rogue ! Harry avait commencé son entraînement avec Rogue et les deux sorciers avaient beaucoup de mal à s'entendre dans ces moments là ! Malheureusement c'était toujours Harry qui prenait…il fut puni à plusieurs reprises par des exercices supplémentaires, des privations de nourritures également mais pas de coups ou seulement la menace. Mais parallèlement à cela, une forme de confiance s'était établie entre eux deux et par moment, ils semblaient presque amis. Rogue s'avérait être par moment très compréhensif (et parfois tout l'inverse) et dans ces cas là, Harry avait tendance à être beaucoup plus docile et donc par conséquent nettement moins sur la défensive et beaucoup plus respectueux.

Depuis l'enterrement, Harry n'avait plus nommé Rogue « maître », se sentant souvent rougir à cette idée…pourtant il savait que Rogue étai maintenant son maître et il était certain que ce dernier aimait qu'il l'appel ainsi…mais c'était quelque chose de difficile qui supposait une soumission volontaire d'Harry.

« Il faut que tu te concentres ! » S'exclama Rogue avec colère. Harry était à terre, épuisé. Ils étaient entrain de se battre en duel et Rogue n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Vous êtes trop rapide… »

« Non, c'est toi qui est trop lent. Je vais te faire faire de l'exercice ! Maintenant le matin, tu couras une demi heure dans le parc. »

Harry le regarda d'un air noir mais ne broncha pas, s'il protestait il était persuadé que le temps d'exercice serait allongé.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Harry était dans sa chambre à souffler un peu, Rogue vint le rejoindre avec un...cadeau.

Harry resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, complètement ébahi.

« Il…il…il est pour moi ? »

« Oui. » répondit Rogue apparemment légèrement mal alaise.

Harry prit entre ses bras un louveteau tout blanc.

« Il est tellement beau ! »

« Il faudra prendre soin de lui et le dresser correctement. Les loups sont d'excellents animaux de compagnies contrairement à ce que l'on croit ! Ils sont également de très bon protecteur. Je sais que tu te sens seul ici, ça te fera un ami. Et surtout je sais qu'il veillera sur toi en mon absence. »

« Oh, merci, merci maître vous êtes trop généreux ! » S'écria t-il fou de joie. Rogue remarqua sans difficulté qu'il l'avait a nouveau nommé « maître » et satisfait, il lui accorda un sourire.

« Je t'en pris. Et je t'ai acheté un livre sur les loups justement pour que tu apprennes à t'en occuper. »

« Merci maître. » Harry sourit à pleines dents, bien trop heureux pour réaliser qu'il venait de le nommer deux fois de suite « maître ».

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il remarqua qu'encore une fois il n'avait pas dit « monsieur »…il commença à réaliser que cela se produisait quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus et qu'il ne réfléchissait plus trop à ce qu'il disait…il se demanda alors pourquoi ses réactions étaient de l'appeler « maître » et non « monsieur »…il commençait à croire que son regard sur Rogue avait changé…

Harry était aux anges avec son compagnon ! Il passa sa journée avec lui, et jamais il n'avait été si heureux depuis qu'il était au manoir. Parallèlement à cela, il décida de tente une expérience avec Rogue et de ne plus le nommer « monsieur » afin de constater quel effet cela produisait sur lui, sur Rogue et sur leur relation.

« A table Harry. » Cria Rogue du bas des escaliers.

« J'arrive maître ! »

Harry s'empressa de descendre. Le repas fut parfaitement silencieux : Rogue exigeait toujours le silence aux repas, mais une fois le dessert mangé ils restaient parfois quelques minutes à discuter.

« Alors ton nouvel ami te plait ? »

« Oh oui énormément ! Merci maître. »

« Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »

« Pas encore…je peux choisir moi-même ? »

« C'est ton animal… »

« Merci…je vais y réfléchir. »

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Maître s'il vous plait ? »

« Mmm » Murmura Rogue pas encore tout a fait habitué à être nommé ainsi.

Harry se tue, ne sachant pas si le « mmm » l'invitait à parler ou non ;

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir mes amis la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien… »

« Harry…tu sais que nous avons un entraînement conséquent à faire…la réponse est non. »

« Vous me permettez une remarque ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

« Vas y. »

« Et bien…je…la semaine prochaine…c'est…c'est mon anniversaire. C'est pour cela que j'aurais espéré…enfin…les voir…un petit peu… »

Rogue resta un moment silencieux puis lui dit qu'il allait réfléchir à la question.


End file.
